


Paradise

by windrider (reapersmark)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersmark/pseuds/windrider





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D A D D Y J E N](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=D+A+D+D+Y+++J+E+N).



It had only been a few months since your wedding.  
Ever since, you'd fully immersed yourself in the activities of the Palace. Following Nadia to boring and dreary meetings with diplomats, or perhaps fixing up the city. Lately, there'd been immense focus on the Flooded District and restoring the homes there back to their regal state before the Plague had struck.  
Even though you loved being with Nadia and accompanying your love everywhere that you could, a little me time was always nice when the two of you could sneak away to do so. When you guys did, it was almost always escaping to Nadia's private sanctuary in her Contemplation Tower or sometimes you found yourself in her private dining room.  
Today had just been one of those days. After several stressful meetings with diplomats from surrounding cities and then more debating over how exactly to handle the catastrophe that was the Flooded District, Nadia had dragged you gently away from the still-bickering diplomats in the salon. With a gentle kiss, she smiled as she glanced into your eyes and then whispered," I think we deserve a little alone time, don't you think? "  
You smile slightly, and agree. It's only right that you and your newly wed can escape away from the chaos that is normal life for the both of you and relax every once in awhile. Her gaze instantly brightens as you agree, and she practically runs through the halls of the Palace until she stops right in front of her private dining room, a playful smirk appearing on her face.  
" I have a special treat for you tonight, my dear..."  
You tilt your head , curious as to what's inside the room. " What is it, my love? "  
" You can open your eyes now, love. "  
And you do. Before you stands a grand feast. Fresh sweet green grapes, fragrant bread dotted with fresh herbs, a dish of mushrooms floating in a rich golden sauce. From the corner of my eye , I can see a roast meat dish sitting in a spicy tomato sauce. The normally high-backed chairs that sit beside the table have all been cleared away today. Instead of the normal white candles, the candles that light up the room today are purple, and the sweet scent of jasmine and honey surround my senses as well as the scent of the feast. A pile of cushions is set up, and Nadia leads you to them, even fluffing up a few for you before she pats the cushions, inviting you to join her by her side. You do. Soon you find a spoonful of a fragrant meat dish in front of your lips, and Nadia's eyes twinkle.Fond memories are brought back as you gently take the food from her spoon. As you do, Nadia's eyes light with a playful fire and she removes the spoon from your mouth and then leans in for a soft kiss.  
" So I was thinking... "  
You blink quietly, glancing into Nadia's eyes, whispering, " Yes...?"  
She lets out the quietest giggle as she draws you closer to her, and soon you find yourself in your wife's lap, staring up at her. " Well... I was thinking.... are you up for a midnight stroll?" Her eyes gleam more as she steals another quick kiss from you. In the moments that you'd spent here with her, it was like time stood still. You hadn't realized that most of the servants had shuffled off quietly to bed , leaving you and your wife alone in her.... _our_ dining room. Pushing the hair out of your face, a quiet adorable giggle escapes your lips and you nod.  
" A midnight stroll sounds amazing right now... " 


End file.
